TRUTH OR DARE!
by Baekzel
Summary: Beginilah Aksi Member B.A.P ketika sedang bermain T or D! / "YANG KALAH MEMBERSIHKAN DAPUR YA!"/ Rated T #wks./ DAELO INSIDE!/ RNR sangat Dibutuhkann *memohon sambil push up ala Oneshot*


TRUTH OR DARE

.

.

JUST A FANFICTION^w^)

Rated : T++ #wkwk!

.

.

B.A.P!

DAELO ALLOWED HERE!^w^)o

.

HAPPY READING,

HOPE YOU LIKE IT^^

.

.

"Hei! Menyingkir kau, Moon Jongup!" seru seorang pemuda berporos manis dengan rambut dark bluenya tengah memegang stik PS dengan penuh tenaga. Ya, panggil saja dia Choi Junhong. Atau kalian biasanya lebih sering dipanggil Zelo. Yang tak lain, dia adalah seorang 'magnae' dalam grupnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan B.A.P? Sang rookie grup kali ini. Dan kini sepasang magnae liner- JongLo—jongupzelo. Tengah sibuk bergulat dengan stik PS yang mereka mainkan.

"Hahaha—kau takkan menang dariku, Magnae!" seru Jongup yang tiba tiba berdiri seraya menindihi bahu Zelo. Well, inilah cara yang ia gunakan untuk memenangkan permainan. Bermain dengan kekerasan.

"Lihat saja!" ucap Zelo seraya membanting hyungnya yang tadi bertenger di bahunya. Dan lagi lagi, terjadilah perkelahian kecil dari pasangan magnae manis ini. Ya, seperti inilah kehebohan mereka ketika sedang main game.

Memang wajar saja untuk seorang Magnae untuk bermain seheboh itu. Tapi, cara mereka bermain bahkan telah melewati batas tingkatan 'wajar'. Kau tahu kenapa? Yah, tak lain karena cara bermain mereka yang gila gilaan. Seperti malam kemarin, mereka bermain game dengan mata tertutup, dan perkelahian kecil karena sama sama mengintip. Lalu mereka bermain game dengan menggunakan kaki, dan diikuti perkelahian juga karena Jongup dengan sengaja menendang Zelo dengan kencang. Dan pernah lagi mereka bermain game sambil memakan ramyun panas dengan mulut mereka tanpa bantuan itu gila? Jika jawabanmu 'Iya' maka kau masuk kedalam anggota orang orang Normal. Jika 'Tidak' maaf saja, mungkin kalian harus bergabung dengan pasangan JongLo untuk mendapat gelar-'Abnormal' dari kami.

Dan sekarang bisa kalian lihat, Pasangan JongLo yang sedang sibuk bermain game sambil membelakangi Televisi. Well, mereka harus bermain tanpa melihat layar. Yah, baiklah, lebih baik kita abaikan saja dua magnae ini.

Sekarang kita berpindah kearah dapur. Dan disana tampaklah sosok Youngjae yang sedang mengajari pasangan 'Umma Appa'-nya untuk memasak.

"Kalian ini sudah tua! Harus bisa memasak, Paham?!" ucap Youngjae seraya memukul pelan kepala kepala Yongguk dengan sendok yang ia pegang karena Yongguk belum bisa memecahkan telur dengan sempurna. Lihat saja, Yongguk memasukkan kerak telur dengan isi telurnya kedalam wadah yang sama kemudian mengocoknya. Ckck, benar benar payah.

Himchan yang terkikik geli pun juga mendapat pukulan pelan dari sendok Youngjae. Himchan yang tak terima pun segera mengumpat Youngjae dan berbagai umpatannya, "Hei! Apa salahku?!"

Youngjae mengangkat satu alisnya, "Salah-mu? Kau membiarkan telurnya gosong, hyung! Kau lupa membaliknya, pabbo!" jelas Youngjae sambil memukul pelan kepala Himchan hyung kembali. Yongguk yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli. Youngjae kembali melempar glarenya kearah Yongguk, dan akhirnya Yongguk kembali fokus untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tadi.

Yah beginilah, Yoo Youngjae, adalah seorang koki di B.A.P. Yah tak lain karena semua member yang lainnya dapat dibilang 'bodoh' dalam hal memasak. Dan kali ini, Youngjae sedang mengajar-kan kedua hyungnya bagaimana caranya memasak dengan benar. Tapi yang ada justru pasangan 'Umma Appa' ini malah menghancurkan seisi dapur.

Youngjae hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas panjang melihat ulah kedua hyungnya. 'hahh, aku harus membersihkan dapur lagi, deh!' gerutu Youngjae dalam hati.

Nah, itulah aktivitas semua member B.A.P sekarang. Eung? Tunggu dulu. Mari kita hitung. Tadi ada Jongup dan Zelo, juga ada Himchan Yongguk dan Youngjae. 1..2..3.. eng? Kenapa hanya 5? bukannya member B.A.P ada 6 Eoh?

Oh ya! Kita melupakan sosok "JUNG DAEHYUN" pemirsa!

Hah, bagaimana kita tidak melupakannya? Sosoknya saat inipun nyaris tak terlihat.

Ya, saat ini dia sedang bersembunyi di bawah sofa ruang tengah sambil mengamati dengan sengit kedua magnae yang tengah bermain dengan asyik itu. Yaa, jika kau melihat garis wajahnya, kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih mengeras dengan raut raut wajah kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia tak mau sosok Magnae kecilnya didekati oleh sang lead dancer di grupnya. Ya, tak lain adalah, Jung Daehyun sedang cemburu melihat sepasang magnae liner yang sedang bermain dengan manis (well, menurut pandangan Daehyun) dihadapannya.

Dan itulah aktivitas aktivitas yang mereka lakukan. Yah, semua member tampak asyik dengan kegiatan masing masing. Namun ketika sedang asyik asyiknya dengan kegiatan mereka.. tiba tiba..

JGLLEEKKK!

"KYAAAAA! MATI LAMPUU!"

teriakan keras nan merdu—dalam konteks ini dibilang merusak dunia, ekhm. Biar kuulangi. Teriakan keras nan merdu milik Daehyun siap menghancurkan gendang telinga kalian ketika kalian mendengarnya.

Daehyun yang berada di bawah sofa dengan segenap tenaga dan kemampuannya segera merangkak keluar dengan kegelapan gelap gulita. Ia-pun meraba raba sekitarnya dengan tangannya. Berharap menemukan tangan milik Zelo. Tak lama kemudian dia dapat meraba sepasang tangan, dengan secepat kilat dia segera memeluk sosok yang ia 'duga' sebagai Zelo itu.

Selang beberapa lama, datanglah Youngjae Himchan dan Yongguk yang tengah membawa lilin di tangan mereka. Dan mereka dapat melihat sosok Jung Daehyun yang tengah memeluk dengan erat sosok Jongup yang sedang terbengong bengong di pelukannya.

"Yakk! Jung Daehyun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongup!?" teriak Youngjae dengan suara indahnya. Daehyun yang menyadarinya segera tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hu-Huwaa.. A-Aku kira dia Ze-" belum selesai Daehyun bicara ia sudah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Huft, nyaris saja dia ketahuan.

"Hishh! Aku tak pedulii!" teriak Jongup dengan jijik seraya membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Takut tertular dari virus virus aneh milik Jung Daehyun. Hei, sadarlah Jongup! Kau bahkan lebih aneh dari Daehyun jika sedang bermain game. Ckckck.

"Hahh.." Youngjae menarik nafas lega, ia memutar arah pandangnya. Didapatinya sosok Magnae Zelo yang tengah meringkuk seraya memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. Youngjae yang mengetahuinya segera menghampiri Zelo. "Zelo, Gwenchanayo?"

Youngjae berusaha menghibur Zelo dengan sentuhan sentuhan lembutnya. Ia mengelus rambut dark blue milik Zelo dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat Zelo merasa nyaman dan beranjak untuk memeluk hyungnya itu. Yah, sang magnae Zelo takut dengan gelap. Jadi, Youngjae harus menghiburnya dulu. Sosok 'Umma Appa' alias Yongguk dan Himchan hanya menatap terharu atas perlakuan Youngjae yang memperlakukan Zelo dengan lembut seperti anaknya sendiri. Sedang Jongup tak mengubrusinya, dia sibuk membersihkan dirinya. Sedang Daehyun? Dia sedang memberikan tatapan tak suka kepada Youngjae yang telah menyentuh sang pujaan hatinya.

'Huft, harusnya aku yang memeluk Baby Zel~' runtuk Daehyun dalam hati.

"Hahh.." Youngjae menarik nafas berat. "Dapur belum dibersihkan, padahal berantakan sekali. Bagaimana ini?" Youngjae menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal itu.

Semua member B.A.P nampak sibuk berfikir. Yah, Yongguk Himchan dan Youngjae memang sedang sibuk berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk membersihkan dapur yang masih berantakan itu. Sedang Jongup sedang sibuk berfikir siapa yang memenangkan permainan tadi. Zelo juga sibuk berfikir kapan mati lampu ini cepat usai. Dan jangan lupakan lagi Daehyun, yang tengah berfikir keras untuk mencari cara merebut hati sang malaikat kecil, Zelo.

"Hmm! Aku ada ide!" seru Yongguk sang leader dengan suara boritone beratnya. "Kita bermain T or D saja. Jika ada yang kalah atau gagal melakukan tantangan atau menyembunyikan jawabannya, berarti dia harus membersihkan Dapur saat permainan selesai!" ucapnya seraya membusungkan dada dengan bangga karena dapat menemukan ide cemerlang ini. "Bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. Baiklah, sepertinya patut untuk dicoba,"

"Baik siapa takut,"

"Yey, ayo kita bermainn!"

^TRUTH OR DARE^

"Baiklah, kita mulai." seru Zelo seraya memutar botol berwarna hijau di tangannya.

Karena Zelo adalah magnae alias yang termuda di grup, jadi dia diperbolehkan untuk memutar botolnya duluan. Well, Zelo memang selalu berangan angan untuk memulai permainan. Karena kebaikan hati Yongguk, akhirnya dia diperbolehkan untuk memutar botol duluan.

Semua member tampak tegang menantikan arah berhentinya botol itu, dan akhirnya botol itu berhenti tepat kearah..

**BANG YONG GUK!**

"Baiklah Yongguk hyung, Pilih T or D?" tanya Zelo dengan senyum manis yang terpajang di wajahnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin mencubit, bahkan mencium dirinya yang sudah kelewat manis itu.

Yongguk yang melihat wajah manis zelo pun segera menarik kesimpulan, 'dilihat dari wajah polosnya, kelihatannya aku aman aman saja jika memilih D' batinnya.

"Karena aku Seme sejati, aku pilih.. D!" ucapnya dengan lantang dicampur dengan nada bicara yang sedikit terdengar sombong. Zelo segera menarik senyumnya, ah eh, itu bukan senyuman, itu nampak lebih jelas seperti, seringaian mengerikannya!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, lepas baju-mu Hyung!" ucap Zelo santai.

"He?! Lepas baju?!" ulang Yongguk tak percaya, Zelo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dengan berani Yongguk segera melepas bajunya dengan pikirnya yang sedang berkata,'Hah, hanya ini dare darimu magnae? Lucu sekali'.

Dan tampaklah Yongguk yang tengah memakai kaus dalam tipis saja sehingga membuat bentuk tubuhnya terekspos dengan sempurna. Ukhh! Benar benar.. Lihat saja bentuk perut yang begitu menggairahkan itu, membuat para kaum Hawa ingin menyentuhnya..

Tiba tiba saja Zelo mengambil Es yang ada di minuman dinginnya dan juga milik Hyungdeulnya, setelah itu, dengan wajah tak berdosanya, dimasukkan begitu saja Es batu yang dingin itu kedalam kaos dalam yang di kenakan Yongguk.

"AR-"

"Kalau hyung berteriak, berarti hyung kalah," ucap Zelo sebelum Yongguk mulai berteriak. Yongguk yang hendak berteriak itu hanya menutup mulutnya dan menahan dinginnya es batu di yang menyiksa kulitnya. "Hyung harus tunggu sampai Esnya mencair ya," ucap Zelo dengan nada yang dibuat seimut imutnya. Membuat Yongguk yang mendengarnya hanya menatap horror kearah Zelo.

Member yang lain juga tak percaya akan ini, 'ternyata magnae ini mengerikan juga' pikir mereka dalam argumennya masing masing.

"Baiklah, sambil menunggu es Yongguk hyung mencair, aku akan memutar botolnya," ucap Himchan seraya mengambil Botol hijau itu dengan sigap. Diputarnya botol itu dengan kencang.

Semuanya kembali tegang, kearah manakah botol itu akan menangkap mangsa selanjutnya. Dan ternyataa.. botol itu mengenai..

**YOO YOUNGJAE!**

"Truth! Aku pilih T!" ucap Youngjae cepat sebelum Himchan berkata kata. Rupanya Youngjae takut jika dia akan mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Yongguk. Hahaha-_-

"Baiklah, Katakan semua perasaan-mu pada Jongup dan Daehyun," kata Himchan dengan santai.

Youngjae menarik nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menjawab, "Yang pertama, Daehyun. Ya, aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai sahabatku yang baik dan juga aneh. La-lalu untuk Jongup. A-Aku.." Youngjae berhenti sejenak, membuat semua member yang lain penasaran dibuatnya, "A-Aku m-menyukainya.."

Semua terdiam sejenak.

Tak ada sahutan.

"CHUKKAEE JONGUP HYUNGG! RUPANYA MASIH ADA ORANG YANG MENYUKAIMUU!" teriak Zelo riang diikuti oleh jitakan manis dari Jongup.

"Hei tentu saja Masih ada yang menyukaiku!" ucap Jongup seraya menahan malu. Dan kini kalian bisa lihat pasangan Jongup dan Youngjae yang sedang merona malu karena pujian pujian dari member yang lain.

"A-Ah s-sudahlah! Ce-cepat!" Youngjae segara meraih botol Hijau yang masih dipegang oleh Himchan dan memutarnya dengan gugup. Dan akhirnya, botol itu berhenti tepat kearah..

**KIM HIMCHAN! **

"YES! KAU PILIH APA HYUNG?! T/D?!" seru Youngjae setengah berteriak—dengan nada seperti orang yang ingin 'membalas dendam'. Yah, karena pertanyaan dari Himchan inilah ia harus mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah Baiklah, aku pilih T," jawab Himchan santai.

"Jika kau menjadi Yeoja, pililah kelima member disini yang ingin kau jadikan sebagai suami!"

Himchan tampak terdiam sebentar. Dia memutar bola matanya dan memandang kearah Yongguk yang masih menahan rasa dingin yang menyebar di tubuhnya. Dia menarik senyum simpul, "Yongguk-Hyung, karena dia adalah orang yang kuat"

Yongguk yang merasa namanya disebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Himchan. Keduanya tersenyum, seakan akan perasaan mereka sedang menyatu satu sama lain. Dan tiba tiba.. Ruangan gelap itu tersinari oleh cahaya cahaya romansa dari kedua pasangan itu.. keduanya saling menatap, memandang satu sama lain, saling mendekatkan wajah mereka.. dan..

"STOP!" teriak Daehyun emosi. Yah yah, malangnya sosok Daehyun ini. Yang harus menyaksikan banyak moment moment manis para member yang lain. Sedangkan dirinya? Haha. Hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan rasa nyesek setengah mati. Ckck, Poor Daehyunie.

"Kita kan sedang Main! Giliranku!"

Kini daehyun segera mengambil botol hijau itu, diputarnya botol hijau itu dan kini... botolnya berhenti.. tepat kearahh..

**MOON JONGUP!**

"Kau pilih mana? T or D?" tanya Daehyun enteng tanpa memedulikan.

"Aku pilih D!" ucap Jongup dengan lantang. Daehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau begitu cium Youngjae selama 30detik. Di bibir!" ucap Daehyun seraya menyeringai lebar.

"Mw-Mwo?!" kaget Jongup segera terlonjak dari posisinya. Wajahnya memerah, dilihatnya Youngjae yang hanya menunduk malu. Jongup pun mengambil nafas panjang.

Didekatinya sosok Youngjae yang sedang menunduk itu. Diangkatnya dagu Youngjae dengan jemari jemarinya. Ditatapnya secara intens kedua manik indah milik Youngjae.

"Saranghaeyo," bisik Jongup pelan dan membuat Youngjae merona malu.

"N-Nado, Saranghaeyo." ucap Youngjae gugup.

Setelah pernyataan cinta yang manis dari sosok pasangan JongJae itu, terjadilah sebuah ciuman di bibir yang berlangsung selama 30 detik. Yongguk dan Himchan hanya menyaksikan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedang Daehyun sedang menutupi mata Zelo supaya sang magnae polos itu tak melihatnya.

30 detik berlalu.. Jongup segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Youngjae. Wajah mereka masih memerah karena malu. Emosi Jongup meluap luap, 'Awas saja Jung Daehyun! Aku akan balas dendam!' geramnya dalam hati.

"Sekarang gili-"

"YEY SEMUA ESNYA MENCAIR!" teriak Yongguk senang seraya memeluk Himchan. Himchan yang dipeluk itu hanya tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Zelo, Daehyun, dan Youngjae hanya bertepuk tangan karena kekaguman mereka pada kekuatan sang Leader. Well, jangan main main dengan leader kita!

Yongguk segera merebut botol dari tangan Jongup, "Mian, tapi sekarang giliranku!" ucap Yongguk seraya memamerkan senyumannya. Jongup hanya berdehem tanpa menjawab. Ya, dia sedang kesal gilirannya diambil.

Yongguk pun memutar botol hijau itu dengan kencang. Dan.. botol itu tepat mengarah ke..

**CHOI JUNHONG!**

"Aku Pilih D~" ucap Zelo dengan PeDenya tanpa melihat kearah Yongguk yang sedang menyeringai mengerikan kearahnya. Ia segera mengambil satu lilin di dekatnya, diraihnya tangan kecil Zelo. Dan diseretnya sosok magnae itu entah kemana.

Well, berdoa saja semoga magnae itu baik baik saja.

Dan selang beberapa lama akhirnya Yongguk kembali lagi dengan sosok Zelo yang.. terlihat.. Ukhh!

HEI KALIAN HARUS MELIHAT INI!

Saat ini sang magnae seperti sedang tidak memakai apapun! Dia hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran yang diketahui milik Yongguk. Tapi, nampaknya kemeja ini tak berguna banyak, karena bahannya yang terlalu tipis. Maksudku, lihatlah.. bahunya yang putih dan mulus saja bahkan terekspos dengan sempurna. Dan juga.. kedua nipplenya yang berwarna kepink-pink'an itu nampak terekspos jelas. Untung saja ruangan ini remang remang karena mati lampu. Ffyuuhh.. Bersyukurlah Choi Junhong!

"Nah! Sekarang lakukan Sexy dance dihadapan Daehyun!"

"Mwoyaa?!" zelo nampak sedikit kaget dengan permintaan Hyungnya ini. Namun apa boleh buat?!

Daehyun yang melihat sosok Zelo yang sangat menggoda imanya ini hanya meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah dan meruntuki bagian dari dirinya yang sudah terbangun saat ini. Dengan erotisnya pun Zelo melakukan Sexy dance dihadapan Daehyun. Dan membuat wajah daehyun memanas seketika.

Jongup Youngjae dan Himchan hanya melongo melihat aksi erotis dari magnae mereka itu. HEI! DARI MANA MAGNAE POLOS INI BELAJAR GERAKAN SEPERTI ITU EOH?! Terlebih lagi, ini nampak seperti Lap dance! Gyaaa!

"Baiklah, sudah cukup!" seru Yongguk seraya memberikan tepuk tangannya pada Zelo. Zelo yang menahan malu itu pun hanya mengangguk dan menunduk malu serta ikut duduk kembali. Sementara Daehyun?

Oh well, Jung Daehyun kini sedang menormalisir detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan akibat permainan dari Zelo barusan. Kau tahu, saat ini adik kecilnya sudah membuat celananya menyempirt? Daehyun hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha untuk melupakan aksi aksi barusan. Namun tak bisa, yah, entah kenapa itu selalu terngiang di kepalanya.

"NAH! KARENA SISANYA KAU—JUNG DAEHYUN! SEKARANG PILIH T/D!?" seru Jongup yang rupanya sudah tak sabaran.

"Aku pilih D,"

"BAIKLAH! SEKARANG LAKUKAN FRENCH KISS SELAMA 60 DETIK!" seru Jongup seraya tertawa mengerikan. Daehyun langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar tantangan yang diberikan Jongup. Hei hei apa-apaan ini!? Apakah ini bukti pembalasan dendam dari Jongup!?

Daehyun pun menarik nafas sejenak lalu menatap Malaikat kecilnya yang kini berada disebelahnya. Ia mendekati sosok Zelo, "Bolehkah?"

Zelo hanya menatap wajah tampan Daehyun dengan sorot mata polosnya. Sebenarnya daehyun tak tega melakukan ini pada Zelo. Apalagi ini adalah First Kiss milik Zelo.

"N-Ne.." ucap zelo seraya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Tanpa membuang buang waktu, Daehyun segera memeluk Pinggang Zelo dan melumat bibir tipis milik Zelo, Zelo yang baru pertama kali melakukan ciuman hanya bisa menirukan apa yang hyungnya perbuat. Dilumat baliklah bibir tipis milik Daehyun.

Dan, well, ciuman panas ini berlangsung dengan tatapan tak percaya dari pasangan BangHim dan JongJae. Hei hei! Saat ini berani sekali pasangan DaeLo melakukan ciuman panas dihadapan mereka?!

"Eunghh.." rintih Zelo mulai kehabisan nafas ketika Daehyun sedang bermain main dengan lidah mungil milik Zelo. Diremasnya kemeja Daehyun. Daehyun yang kasihan-pun segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Zelo. Daehyun segera membersihkan benang benang saliva yang masih menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Sayang sekali Jung Daehyun.. kau baru melakukannya selama 53 detik, Kau Kalahh!"

^TRUTH OR DARE^

_Sreekk.. Sreekk.. Sreekk..._

Daehyun sibuk menyapu lantai lantai dapur yang kotor oleh potongan sayur sayuran dan juga kerak telur yang entah kenapa bisa berada di situ. Ia berhenti sejenak, menyeka keringat di dahinya. Yah, daehyun kalah dalam permain T or D tadi. Oleh karena itulah dia harus membersihkan Dapur yang seperti kapal pecah ini.

Daehyun tersenyum sekilas,

Yah sebenarnya, kalah di hari inipun tak apa. Lagipula dia berhasil merebut ciuman dari Zelo dan Juga tadi.. Arghh! Ia diberi tontonan menyenangkan oleh Zelo.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat celana Daehyun menyempit lagi.

Jadi Daehyun putuskan untuk tak mengingatnya saja. Yah itu yang lebih baik.

"Daehyun.. Hyuungg..." tiba tiba sebuah suara yang terdengar lirih terdengar dari arah Belakangnya. Daehyun-pun segera berbalik, dan didapatinya sang magnae, Zelo dengan kostum yang sama seperti tadi tampak menunduk menghadapinya.

"Ze-Zelo?!" ucap Daehyun tak percaya.

Zelo mengangkat wajahnya, "Mi-Mianhae hyung.. Gara gara aku.. Daehyun hyung kalah melakukan darenya.." ucap Zelo seraya memainkan ujung kemejanya.

Daehyun tertegun sejenak mendengar permintaan maaf dari sang magnae. Dilihatnya wajah sang magnae yang nampak sangat teramat sangat menggemaskan, ingin rasanya ia memaaf—ah.. tidak.. Daehyun menarik seringaian mesumnya. Ia menarik tangan zelo dan mendorong tubuhnya menuju tembok. Ia segera mengunci pergerakan Zelo.

Zelo yang tak tahu apa apa hanya memejamkan matanya takut. Ia takut Daehyun tak mau memaafkannya.

"Kau.. harus menerima hukumannya.."

Daehyun langsung menyambar bibir ranum milik Zelo, dilumatnya dengan kasar bibir sang magnae. Sedang zelo? Dia yang menerima perlakuan tak pantas dari Hyungnya hanya berusaha memberontak, namun tenaga Daehyun yang lebih besar darinya membuatnya urung untuk memberontak lagi.

"Aaa-aahh~ Hyunghh.." Desahan itu meluncur begitu saja begitu ciuman Daehyun turun menuju kelehernya. Dijilat dan dihisapnya leher jenjang nan mulus milik Zelo. Nyaris saja terbentuk satu tanda di lehernya.. tiba tiba..

"Ckckck..."

Daehyun yang mendengarnya langsung menarik tubuhnya dari Zelo. Dan dilihatnya sosok Youngjae yang sedang menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Bisakah tak melakukannya di Dapur? Akan aku pinjamkan kamarku, sana!" usir Youngjae seraya mendorong Daehyun dan Zelo menyingkir dari dapur. Daehyun berteriak riang seraya menggendong sang magnae menuju kamar dengan riang. Yah, hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan namja mesum itu.

Youngjae hanya menghela nafas dan segera mencuci tumpukan piring yang ada di wastafel. Yah, dan ujungnya dialah yang harus membersihkan dapur. Yah, begitulah nasibnya.

Tiba tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang,

"Youngjae hyungg~" panggil sosok itu seraya menggelitik pinggangnya pelan.

"Ahaha.. Jongup hentikan! Jangan sampai piring ini pecah karenamu!" kata Youngjae tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Jongup yang mendengarnya hanya cengar cengir saja. Ia segera menaruh dagunya tepat di bahu Youngjae.

"Hyunggg~ Aku tak bisaaa tidurr.." rengeknya manja kepada Youngjae yang masih sibuk mencuci piring.

"Kenapa heumn?" tanya Youngjae tanpa berkutik dari pekerjaannya.

"Daehyun hyung dan magnae itu terlaluu berisiikk.." ujar Jongup menjelaskan bagaimana tidurnya terganggu dengan desahan desahan hebat dari sang mganae. "Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya juga? Supaya setimpal?"

"Ehh!?" Youngjae segera mematikan air kerannya. "Tapi aku harus-"

"Aish, Itukan besok pagi bisa kita kerjakan bersama samaa.." tangkas Jongup. Sebelum Youngjae berkata kata kembali Jongup segera menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju kamar-_-

^TRUTH OR DARE^

Paginya, Duo Umma dan Appa ini kewalahan membersihkan dapur berdua.

Well bagaimana lagi, pasangan DaeLo dan JongJae tak mau beranjak dari kasurnya. Yah, mereka terlalu capek untuk bangun.

Ya terutama Zelo dan Youngjae, yang harus merasakan nyeri jika mereka bergerak kemana mana..

**THE END**

**Ini FF Kedua-ku~ Mianne kalo Gaje ^o^)o **

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkaann~ RNR^^**

**Mian kalo banyak kesalahan #Bow bareng member B.A.P**


End file.
